


Sometimes It Is Good To Sleep Late

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for anyone not up to chapter 769</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Is Good To Sleep Late

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

Nami groaned softly as she stirred. She pushed her arms beneath her pillow while lifting her head back to stretch her chest and shoulders, then lowered her head back down on the pillow case. Keeping her eyes shut, and being still too full of sleep to move her body, she turned her head where she lay. Her nose brushed lightly over the pillow until she rested her left cheek upon it, then gazed through the veil of orange hair that was now covering her eyes to look at the bottom corner of the bed.  
  
Law was never a good, or heavy sleeper, and lately rest seemed to be harder for him to find. Every morning, she would wake up to see him sitting on that corner, nursing his right shoulder. With his head hanging low, and a pained expression on his face, his fingers would be curled around the mark, hiding the eternal reminder of Doflamingo that was etched into his skin.  
  
Nami would always try to distract him and ease his mind, to silently let him know she cared for him, and that she was there should he choose to confide in her.  
  
The state of his right arm was obviously still physically, and emotionally quite tender, and Nami had learnt the harsh verbal consequences of attempting to hold his hand, once. Now, she ignored the limb as best she could. Though he had managed to successfully reattach his arm, Law had not been the same man since Dressrosa, it was as though a part of him was still missing, but Nami hoped it wasn’t gone for good.  
  
She tried to convince herself that his current melancholy, and troubled state of mind was due to lose of pride, or out of vanity, but she couldn’t be sure until he opened up to her. He was taciturn whenever Nami tried to broach the subject, so for now she had given up. More often than not he would use debauchery to escape reality with Nami.  
  
So, until he was ready, she would continue slide up behind Law every morning as he sat on the corner of the bed, wrap her arms around him, then lay gentle kisses on his newly formed scars from that battle.  
  
First she would kiss over the soft pink gunshot wounds that penetrated his insignia. Then, on the five flawed patches across his shoulder blades and upper back. The married skin around his arm would always catch her eye. That wound was taking much longer to heal, and the cicatrix was a deep shade of angry pink, furiously warning her to keep away.  
  
Nami would then remain behind him, placing the palm of her dominant hand over his heart, and her ear to his back. She was truly grateful that he was with her, that he had physically survived his ordeal, and she loved to feel and hear his heart beating in his chest. She would stay there with him in her arms for as long as he would allow it, luxuriating in the warmth that radiated from him, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, the melodious sound of his very being.  
  
When he was ready, Nami was prepared to help him emotionally get past what he’d had to endure, and she was determined that she would help him.  
  
Nami blinked in surprise then and moved her hair out of her eyes when she didn’t see Law sitting in his usual spot. She quickly turned her head back around to see him next to her, lay on his side and still peaceful in sleep.  
  
This was a first, as far as she could remember, so Nami decided to make the most of their situation, to hopefully try and encourage Law to remain in bed with her every morning.  
  
She shuffled up next to him, placing Law’s left arm beneath her at the curve of her waist. Nami examined his face for a few moments, it was a rare chance to glimpse his features without him wearing some sort of frown, and his face seemed so much more handsome when he was relaxed. The dark circles around his eyes were as prominent as ever, and Nami was so used to them now that she couldn’t imagine him without them. Her eyes soon found their way to Law’s lips, which were parted slightly, inviting her to kiss him.  
  
Nami gently ran her fingers along the black stubble that rained through his olive skin, along his right cheek and jawline, then sealed her lips to his, ignoring the very slight prickle from his top lip. She rarely got to kiss him before he’d had a shave, so it wasn’t an unwelcome sensation.  
  
Law hummed at the affection, then rolled onto his back as his left arm looped around Nami, and pulled her with him. She watched him for a moment thinking she may have woken him, but was soon relieved when she heard his breathing was still at a slow and steady pace.  
  
She gazed appreciatively at his face for a moment, before continuing her affections. Nami sealed her lips to his neck, slowly kissing down his stubbly throat, grateful once she got to his collarbone. She paused for a moment to place her fingers over her lips, to quell the slight burn she felt from the coarse hair growing on his neck, and to check to see if he was still asleep. He was.  
  
Law’s mind may still have been resting, but his body had unconsciously began to stir. As Nami moved to hover over him, she noticed his erection resting on his stomach, straining to be touched. It wouldn’t be long until the rest of him was awake.  
  
Nami continued her affections where she left off. She trailed her lips along his collarbone, then down his decorated chest while her finger tips ghosted over the lean muscles of his abdomen.  
  
She had told herself that this attention would solely be for his benefit, that he would enjoy it so much that he’d want her to wake first every morning. But with every kiss she laid on his flesh, her body wanted him more and more. She knew her heart had quickened, and her skin had warmed as she excited herself while she awakened him. Nami wished that Law would rouse soon and take control, to give her what her body was now craving; Him.  
  
Nami maintained her descending affections, laying wet kisses on his chest which soon turned to slightly bruising kisses as she got to his abdominals. His stomach fluttered magnificently beneath her lips, and Nami found hard to not suck gently at his skin the further down his body she got.  
  
It wasn’t long until she felt his hand tangle into her hair. ‘Finally!’ She thought in relief. Nami immediately felt herself swell at the knowledge of him being awake, more than ready to receive any sexual attention he would give her.  
  
“Mmm, I was having a nice dream.” Law croaked, his voice was still heavy with sleep.  
  
Nami looked up at him, instantly noticing the heated colour of his cheeks. “Nicer than the reality of waking up?” She smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“No. Carry on.” Law smirked, then lifted his hips to get more comfortable, and parted his legs so Nami could rest between them.  
  
Nami decided against teasing him. As much as she knew he would love it, she was more intent on pleasing him, to coax him in to sleeping late more often. So, as she settled between his thighs her left hand cupped his balls, to slowly massage him as she trailed her tongue up the length of his erection.  
  
Nami looked up to his face as she curled her tongue against his frenulum, then sealed her lips against his tip. The action caused Law’s breath to hitch, his eyebrows furrowed as his hand at the back of her head painfully fisted into to her hair. All his thigh and abdominal muscles tensed, momentarily lifting his strained erection off his belly, to eagerly jump towards her. She smiled up at him triumphantly while she waited for him to steady his breathing, and release his grip of her hair.  
  
It wasn’t long before Law regained some composure, and his erection fell flat against his stomach again. He smirked at her while panting hungrily, gently applying pressure to the back of her head to urge her to continue. Law’s golden eyes were focused intensely on her, pupils dilated with desire as he desperately waited for the next blistering lap of her tongue.  
  
Nami continued to watch him as she curled her fingers around his length. Law swallowed hard, then licked his lips, leaving them wet and glistening in the early morning sunlight. “Come on, Nami-ya.” Law pleaded in a breathy voice as he pushed his hips up towards her.  
  
With a sultry smile, Nami then sealed her mouth around his cock and began to move her hand in tandem with the bob of her head, taking in more of Law’s length each time.  
  
Law’s head fell back against his pillow, his chest heaved as he panted while Nami found her rhythm. Once at a steady pace, Law lifted his head up again to watch as he began to thrust up unto her mouth. “Fucking hell.” Law cursed as he combed her hair from her face with his finger tips, watching fiercely as his cock disappeared behind her lips, and her searing tongue worked against his length.  
  
The pull of her hot mouth, and every stroke of her hand sent lightning tingling throughout Law’s entire body. Pleasure, and a blistering fever engulfed him. All Law could do was watch as his beautiful woman brought him to his pinnacle. His pleasure was no secret, Law groaned with almost every exhale as she skilfully worked his length until he could no longer think straight.  
  
There was something about the way Law stared down at her that really turned Nami on. The image of this proud and powerful man gazing intensely at her as he came undone through her affections, it was intoxicating. His gorgeous golden irises focused on her through narrowed lids and a veil of dark eyelashes. It almost looked as though he was scowling at her. Thankfully, that was an expression she enjoyed on him, and Nami might have believed it was a look of anger if it wasn’t for his flushed checks and parted lips, and the heated groans that regularly escaped them. It was hunger she heard from him, and desire she saw, and Nami reflected it back to him as she ached more and more for Law as she devoured every inch of him.  
  
All of Law’s stomach muscles tensed when the head of his cock nudged against the back of her throat. His thrusts became uneven, then his hand gripped tightly in her hair, holding her head in place while he pushed up into her.  
  
Nami fought off his grip with her left hand. Somehow she felt a little of his possessiveness had rubbed off on her, she wanted him to come because of her actions, and not his, so she pushed down on his right hip to try and hold him in place. She knew he was close, very close.  
  
Nami pulled her head back, swirled her tongue sinfully around his tip, and teased him with her right hand before taking him in again. She could see his stomach muscles fluttering more intensely, and his breathing became more ragged every time she did it.  
  
A loud, guttural moan left his lips, and despite her grip on him, he bucked vigorously into her mouth as his seed spilt down her throat. Nami swallowed, keeping her eyes fixed on his as she did. She knew that something stirred within him whenever she did, a renewed sexual energy that was twice as potent as before.  
  
Nami rested her head on Law’s hip as she caught her breath.  
  
“You look too good with your mouth around my cock.” Law confessed as he dragged Nami back up his body, to kiss her feverishly. The taste of him on her tongue didn’t bother him in the slightest. He wanted her, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
“I’m glad you think so.” She laughed as Law rolled her onto her back, and settled on top of her.  
  
“You should wake me up like that every morning.” He growled, before descending her body to return the favour.


End file.
